Full Of Happiness Locked In A Nightmare
by BloodyRose42
Summary: Dreams are a place of solitude and safty but have you ever had those nights that made you never want to dream again? For the YYH team that is just the beging they will travel to places that will make you wish you could wake up R
1. Bad Dreams

Hey Yall ok so this isn't my first fic but it is for the beloved Yu-Yu-Hakusho heehee I mean who wouldn't love it right so hmm lets get on with the story shall we I bet we shall ok then hmm….haha enjoy oh the italicized words are when they are thinking kk

Suddenly Yusuke is in a field all alone and smoke filled the air he tried his hardest to see threw it. He saw a small figure and ran toward it; it was now tall and slim with long red hair "Kurama!" Yusuke shouts and when the figure turns his eyes filled with hate Kurama turned away and sank back into the smoke. "hey" he shouts and suddenly Hiei is standing next to him but not even a glance up at him Yusuke looks at the worrier next to him but Hiei looks to his side and throws his Katana to the ground Yusuke tried to run after him but the Katana went into his leg causing him to fall to the lifeless earth. The smoke was now clearing and Boton was laying on the ground still and lifeless Keiko crying over her, Yusuke called out but she to ran away Yusuke closed his eyes and sank to the ground letting his life go with him. Yusuke awakes in the middle of the night in a cold sweat he turns on the light and sees that he was just dreaming and was relived to know that all his friends where sleeping by him "Yusuke?" Keiko says waking up and looking at her voice being very loud woke up everyone but Kuwabara

"Sorry guys just the same old dream" Yusuke says without thought

"You should get that checked out" Boton says

"Yes but what do I tell them"

"Have Koenma talk to you he would know more about this than any of us" Boton says folding her arms

"Yes Yusuke that's it you have been having similar dreams every night" Kurama said now standing waking the sleeping Kuwabara only to find it was no use

"Tonight it was different" Yusuke said sitting down with Keiko next to him

"How" Hiei asked

"This time none of you would even look at me"

"Well the dark tournaments weren't that long ago and you still might be thinking that if we lose we won't remain a group" Kurama suggested

"Yeah but still" Yusuke was now back under the covers and fell back asleep Keiko stood up and turned out the light and crawled under the covers with Yusuke. The next morning Hiei was the first to awake, he stood to look at everyone still sleeping _'I wonder why I_ _hang out with these people sometimes' _he heads out to the kitchen and grabs a drink and sinks into the couch _'crap my Katana' _he places the drink down and goes back to the room where Yusuke was turning over in his bed sweating like crazy. Hiei leaned over and shook Yusuke who jolted up breathing heavily Yusuke looked over at Hiei who was leaving the room with weapon in is hand. Yusuke quickly jumped out of his bed and walked to where Hiei was sitting "Hiei"

"What"

"Thanks"

"Whatever"

"Why did you wake me anyway" Yusuke took a seat next to Hiei who didn't look at Yusuke

"Because you needed to woken up" he turned to him "Was it the dream again" Yusuke nods "Well today you are going to go see someone about it because we have spent four nights here and I could be back in the demon world killing things" Yusuke laughs and nods at Hiei's comment who then in turn got up and walked out the door

"Oh Hiei come back" Yusuke shouts out the door

"I will I'll come back later" He confesses and jumps into the trees. Yusuke shuts the door and turns to see Kuwabara

"Hi"

"Urameshi did I miss something"

"Yeah I had the dream again"

"What"

"Yeah I'm going to go see either Koenma or maybe Genkai today"

"That's a good idea because it's been forever"

"Yeah yeah I know" Kuwabara sits on the floor and picks up a game controller and tosses the other to Yusuke who takes a seat next to him and begins to battle each other in the game they played for what seemed like hours drowning the worries of Yusuke's dreams in a fake reality. One by one each of his friends woke and knew with out question what the purpose for the game was and sat quietly watching.

"Knock it off" Hiei burst threw the door turning off the game

"Hiei?" Kurama questioned

"No we have more important things to do" Hiei continued to shout

"Like what" Boton asked

"Like go and see Koenma" He answered giving her am evil glance

"Hiei you called Koenma?" Keiko asked Hiei didn't answer but he didn't have to they all knew that he did and because he would deny it the only reason would be because he cares about the people in the group that has become a family.

"Would you call help for me?" Kuwabara asked

"You could rot for all I care"

"Why you little punk" Kuwabara stood up and took a swipe at Hiei who swiftly moved to the side and let Kuwabara fall to the ground

"You all could I don't care about you people I care that I'm wasting my time here when I could be fighting" he protested only to have Kurama laugh at him

"Well then lets go" Boton stood up and walked out the door followed by everyone even Hiei who was now grumpy and silent (ok we are going to fast forward a little you have arrived in spirit world thanks to Boton) you enter the giant tower to be greeted by the toddler

"Hello Yusuke I see you need my help" Koenma tells Yusuke to come into his office while the others had to wait in the hall or anywhere else just not with Yusuke, Yusuke followed into the room where there were two chairs and of course Koenma took the big one

"Figures the toddler takes the biggest chair"

"Yusuke this is no time for jokes" Koenma turned and faced Yusuke

"So what did Hiei tell you anyway?"

"Well he told me that you need help and that I could help you so what's wrong."

"Well……" Yusuke started

Ok guys that's all so ya umm just give me feedback if you would and I'll keep writing thanks


	2. 2 Days

Ok chap 2 is here and it's really ready to get going lol I fixed the spelling or most of it in my other chapter so please don't yell at me. But I promise this one will be better then the last just because I know people like this story so I will pay more attention to the spelling. Oh and the bar line means I am switching people's point of view just so you know.

* * *

"Yusuke well is not how you start a proper conversation. Now tell me what is going on with you." Koenma said cutting off Yusuke who was now mumbling under his breath.

"Ok fine I'll tell you, for the past week or so I have been having these horrible nightmares and last nights was the worst of all."

"I see" Koenma said looking at papers on his desk. "Well as of right now I can't do much so I recommend waiting and I will get back to you"

"Are you telling me that we came all this way just so I can hear ok leave…..NO WAY BABY BOY you are going to help me!" Yusuke got up from his chair and walked over to Koenma.

"Yusuke I wish I could help right now but the only thing I can do is research so go home and rest I will see you in two days. I promise" Yusuke sighed and walked out of the room where Kuwabara and Boton had their heads pressed up against the door.

"You people are horrible now lets go!" Yusuke shouted to both of them

"Well what did he say? Is he going to help?" Boton questioned getting them ready for departure.

"Shouldn't you all know, you had your heads against the door" Hiei said looking at them

"You little punk I told you to keep your mouth shut or I'll hurt you" Kuwabara said very forcefully

"Hn" Hiei gave him a grin and walked away. The group arrived home and walked into the vacant house.

"Would you like us to stay here?" Kurama asked Yusuke

"No you can all go home I'll see you guys in two days when I see Koenma again" he replied sitting on the couch

"Are you sure Urameshi its no big deal" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke nodded and watched all of them leave the house. He took a huge sigh and sank deeper into the couch. He flicked the television on and watched as the news rolled on with the stories. He wasn't really listening more so just staring blankly at the TV not hearing a sound. He then heard the sound of Keiko screaming out his name, he rushed to the door and flung it open. He saw her on the ground her leg bloody and Kurama standing over her looking very shocked. "What happened?" Yusuke questioned

"They shot at Keiko and then Hiei ran after then and well Kuwabara just disappeared." Kurama answered coming out of his trance

"What way did they go?"

"That way" Keiko pointed and Yusuke ran off in that direction. He saw a car and a very bloody Hiei who was pulling his Katana out of the person's body.

"Hiei what did you do!" Yusuke yelled seeing that the person was Kuwabara, Hiei smirked and glanced over then jumped and concealed himself in the trees. "This is too messed up" Yusuke said running over to his friend who lay motionless on the ground.

"Your next just so you know" Hiei said from somewhere in the trees and tossed his blade down piercing Yusuke's leg. You screamed and looked around to see himself still laying on his couch and sweating. "This was a dream to? Why are they do damn real why can't I get a hold of my thoughts!" he yelled punching the seat he was on. _'These two days are going to go by very slow if I can't sleep' _he got up and got a glass of water. He took slow sips and rested his head on the fridge door. He decided the best way to calm down was to clean all the sweat off. He hopped into his shower and placed the water on the coldest setting. _'Why is Hiei after me all of a sudden, hm maybe I am just being paranoid maybe if I watch something happy before I fall asleep I can sleep'_ Once he cleaned himself up he got dressed and laid on his bed. "Come on Yusuke think you know bed isn't that hard of a thing I mean during the dark tournaments for a few rounds that's all you did, now SLEEP" he yelled to himself but even when he closed his eyes his body wouldn't let him rest. He was afraid of what he would see next and he was afraid of what he might do. He looked out his window watched the bright sky become darker he didn't move from that spot and soon it was midnight. _'Time does go by slowly when you have nothing to do'_ he rolled over and looked at his phone which he had hoped would ring with one of his friends voices. _'Who am I kidding Kuwabara is sleeping and Hiei couldn't care less and Boton and Keiko are more then likely talking about if they should call me and Kurama I bet is with his mother and that's the only thing on his mind'_ The sun rose and Yusuke stumbled his way to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast and sat down. The door bell rang and he didn't move to answer nor did he ask who it was.

"Yusuke come on open the door" Boton said from the other side

"Let's just go in" Came Kuwabara's voice

"Fine" Boton said as she opened the door to see Yusuke looking at them "Way to answer us Yusuke"

"Yea I know right" Yusuke said smiling.

* * *

Koenma sat at his desk the next day and turned on his computer. "Sir why are we looking we both know that it's just nightmares and that's all" Blue ogre said standing next to him

"Shut up you and no I don't know that. He wouldn't complain so much about them if they weren't bad we are talking about the boy that made it through Genkai's test."

"This is true. But do you hope to find"

"I already know what I am looking for. The question is how do I stop it"

"Sir?" Blue ogre looked puzzled as Koenma continued to type and ask questions to himself

"Blue Ogre if I am correct about Yusuke then I am way over my head and I need to talk to my father. I will begone for the rest of the day and then I will be off to see Yusuke, please keep an eye on things while I am gone." Koenma said jumping from his desk and walking out the door

"Yes sir you can count on me" Blue Ogre hopped into Koenma's chair. Koenma took the trip to see his father and he knew that if what he researched was true then he knew the same amount as Yusuke. He pushed open the giant doors to his father's room and told him of Yusuke and all that had happened.

"Koenma if what you say is true then the best approach would be to just wait and observe him." His father answered

"Wouldn't be wise to run tests?"

"No you must let it run its course and see what it does most of the time its just a two week thing."

"I should call Genkai though Yusuke is like a son to her" Koenma said to his father who was just staring at him

"Then you do that if you need me then I shall be here." He dismissed Koenma who in turn went out and called Genkai.

'_Poor Yusuke he has another week left to go of this I hope he can be patient and how do I tell him' _He thought as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Ok short chapter I know but hey it was longer then the last one right? Well stay tuned and I will get the other one up shortly, Peace out! 


End file.
